Fast Track In Paradise
by Comic Rocker
Summary: Hathaway leaves Oxford to become DI in Sante Marie. Watch how he gets involved with DS Camille Borday


DI James Hathaway sat lying on a deck chair outside a villa overlooking a a gorgeous view of the sea. He wasn't here for his own pleasures he had put in for a transfer from The Oxford Police to The Sante Marie Honour Police after his former guvnor DI Robbie Lewis retired from the force to marry also retired pathologist Dr Laura Hobson.

There wasn't a DI vacancy in Oxford despite what Lewis told Hathaway before he left because DI Alan "Action Man" Peterson from the Regional Crime Squad had snatched it from under Hathaway's nose.

Although Hathaway was hesitant about applying for Lewis's old job despite the ex DI's encoruagement he gave it a go and a month before Lewis left. Hathaway finally recived his promotion but he was a little surprised and disapointed that the job wasn't in Oxford. Hathaway had a fair choice of two places. It was either with The Cambidge Police because they needed someone to head up The MIU or a senior post at Sante Marie in France.

This weirded Hathaway out completly because he knew Sante Marie was in France. But Innocent explained that her ex bagman DI Richard Poole was the senior police officer on the island and he had just left to go back to his old post in London. It would have made sense for Hathway to leave for Cambridge because he went to University there. But Hathaway wanted a place with plenty of sunshine and a place to cool off from work everyday and Sante Marie seemed like the only place that could do that.

Hathway's new bagman DC Alex Grey (who was promoted to DS a week ago) said that he grew up on Sante Marie and decided to follow his new boss's lead to Sante Marie where he introduced Hathaway to his cousin DS Camille Boday and the senior head of the Honor Police Commissionor Patterson . The Honoure Police had undergone a massive change since Poole left. For a start the local nick had been rebuilt and was much bigger and had more swank than the old place. With all the extra rooms added there was plenty of places to put all the usual different operations and divisons for CID:

Such as Major Investigations Unit, Major Incident Team, Serious Crime Squad, National Intelligence Squad, Regional Crime Squad, Domestic Violence Unit, Vice, Fraud Squad, Sex Crimes Unit and Narotics Division.

Hathaway chose the Divisional Squad because he had been part of that unit for several years in Oxford. His new commanding officer Commissionor Patterson was a far cry from DCS Innocent who always had an unhealthy obsession of the press getting involved in whatever case Hathaway and Lewis were solving. Patterson meanwhile was more hard nosed and seemed to bark more than speak.

Hathaway was on good terms with DI Humphery Goodman who was taking up Poole's old position and the two of them whenever they got the chance met up for a beer and talked about their early years on the force. Uniformed officers Dwanye Myers and Fidel Best who were old friends with Grey decided to follow example had transferred from uniform to CID and were now known as DC Dwanye Myers and DS Fidel Best and were still working with Camille as always with Goodman in tow.

Some years later James asked Camille out for a drink on the encouragement of Goodman and Grey because both officers could see chemistry between the two. This took Camille by surprise as Poole never did that with her. This Oxford Copper was a far cry from Poole they did go out for a drink together. It was intended as a friendly drink between mates but both coppers then did something while in their cups and kissed like two teenagers caught with their hands in the till. They decided to give the relationship a go. Although Hathway was slightly worried this might end the same way as it did with Fiona Mckendrick who had been shot and killed in the line of duty a year before Hathway left for Sante Maire.

Hathway looked up and saw his girlfriend standing over him looking stunning in a bright t shirt and a pair of jean shorts that could easily be mistaken for hot pants. Hathaway would have been forgiven for slightly glancing at her long toned legs and her bum.

Camille leant in gently and kissed the young DI gently whispering sweet French words in Hathway's ear.

"Are we still on for your old boss's wedding"? Camille asked huskilly "I can hardly wait to meet your old mates from Oxford". Hathaway nearly went red at the sound of her voice and said "Yep it should be a barrel of fun but I'm still having a nightmare with this bloody best man speech though".

Camille just climbed on top of Hathway and said "Just speak from here" she said putting a hand on Hathaway's chest. Hathaway felt goosebumps from the touch he always felt that whenver he and Camille were close.

"Yeah that should be easy" Hathway said. "Come on" he added leading Camille by the hand inside to the bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
